He doesn't love me::.
by PixieKira
Summary: Sakura has made chocolates for Li asking him to go to the Cupid's Arrow dance, but something doesn't go right when she goes to meet Li...R&R PLEASE !


Disclaimer : No I don't own CCS nor will I ever, k? ^^  
  
A/N: All of them are 12 which I think they are in the movie 2 also, oh well it dun matter, on to the story ! And now...presenting a story...made by ~Tomoyo-chan~ which is me, in 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
~.::He doesn't love me::.~  
  
Sakura sighed with a bright 1st prize winning smile, she had finished her present for Li to ask him to the sixth grade Valentine's Dance called the Cupid's Arrow Dance. Sakura frowned a little looking at the sort- of-squished heart shaped chocolates she had spent hours making.  
  
''I think...they look ok, don't you Kero-chan ?'' Sakura looked beside her only to find Kero licking the bowl with the left over chocolate mix in it. Sakura shook her head ''Never mind..''  
  
''Kero-chan I'll be up in my room wrapping up the chocolates, Otou-san and Onii-chan will be back very soon, ok ? So don't take too long licking up the mix and also when your done put the bowl in the sink !''  
  
Sakura heard a small, muffled ''Ya, ya go on..'' Sakura smiled at Kero, took off her apron and washed her hands, grabbing the tray of chocolates, carefully walking up the stairs and into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura quickly grabbed the flat, square box and some shiny red paper with pink little hearts scurried around. She gently placed each chocolate in the box then she cut some of the paper and wrapped it up nice.  
  
After a couple of more minutes she was done with it, but now she had to write the small card, she took it out. It was a pink-red sorta color and it had an Angel on it holding a heart, Sakura opened it and then wrote ''Will you be my Valentine and come to the Cupid's Arrow Dance with me, Syaoran-kun ? Sincerely yours, Sakura-chan''  
  
Sakura smiled and closed the card then sticked it on the box ''I had never called Li-kun by his name...this is the first time..ACK I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET LI-KUN HALF AN HOUR AGO AT THE PARK !''  
  
Sakura quickly changed her clothes to her waist-hugger a little bell-bottomed Khakis and she picked out her favorite sleeveless white strechy shirt that had a real black-and-white girl with a nice western outfit on and beside her said ''Hollywood'' and under her said ''Cowgirl'' Sakura put on her whited platform Roxy sandles and then quickly sprayed on some of her Tommy girl perfume.  
  
Sakura was down stairs in a flash and found Kero on the kitchen counter sleeping, he sorta looked like a ball from all that he ate ''Kero-chan !'' Sakura growled, grabbed Kero and threw him upstairs, she heard a loud crash and winced ''Oops...sorry Kero-chan but my Otou-san and Onii-chan are coming soon ! Just like I told you !''  
  
Sakura scribbled down on the white board with a red marker ''I'll be home soon, went out with Tomoyo to the mall, love Sakura'' Sakura smiled at her little white lie, then scurried out..............  
  
After a few seconds Sakura returned, went upstairs, grabbed her box, went back downstairs and out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura skipped to the park humming the theme song from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Sakura found noone at the park so she sat down and waited.  
  
But then she saw something under the Sakura tree...It was ..Yukito. Sakura cheerfully stood up and started walking over to him, but then found out that he wasn't alone...Sakura narrowed her eyes to get a better look of the other person with him...  
  
It was Li...giving Yukito a kiss on the cheek and a box of chocolates, blushing. Sakura could now see them both a little blurry cause of the tears that were forming in her eyes, her heart gave a painful wrench.  
  
Sakura dropped her box making a loud ''THUD'' ...Yukito and Li turned and saw Sakura turn around and run off. Li quickly ran over to the box, picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him..he looked up from the box to the direction that Sakura ran ''Sakura-chan...''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Don't worry, this isn't a one-shot, I'm going to write the next chapter when I have the time @@; but it won't take long, That I promise !  
  
Kerika: You got the name ''Cupid's Arow Dance'' from the story ''Claudia gets her guy'' from the Babysitter's club didn't you ?  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Yes I did ^^ and I don't own ''Claudia gets her guy'' either ! Anyways please Review, Ho-na-na ! 


End file.
